U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,243 (Fox 1981) entitled “Use of steel plant waste dusts for scavenging hydrogen sulfide”, describes a process for scavenging hydrogen sulfide gas from drilling mud. Iron rich dusts created during basic oxygen and open hearth steel making processes were identified as being particularly useful in hydrogen sulfide scavenging in a liquid medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,131 (Fox 1982) entitled “Highly reactive iron oxide agents and apparatus for hydrogen sulfide scavenging”, describes a gas purification medium for use in a cartridge type device which consists of substantially dry iron oxide particles intermixed with inert particulate matter, such as sand.
An example of a gas purification medium for removing sulfides from natural gas, is sold under the Trade Mark “SulfaTreat” by a division of the Smith/Schlumberger Company.